Data centers typically house a large number of interconnected computing systems. There are two main types of data centers: private data centers, which service a single organization, and public data centers, which provide computing resources to an organization's customers. Public and private data centers can provide a variety of hosting services, such as web hosting, data backup, and the like. Public data centers may also provide remote computing capacity as a service to organizations and other customers.
The individual computing systems of a data center may be disconnected, powered down, or otherwise made unavailable for various reasons, such as to perform maintenance. To facilitate maintenance of the individual computing systems, each computing system may have a barcode, asset tag, or other unique identifier affixed to it. For example, a barcode with adhesive backing can be placed on each computing system so that a technician can locate the proper computing system for maintenance. A technician may be provided with the unique identifier of a computing system to be maintained. The technician can use the unique identifier to locate the proper computing system and begin maintenance, in some cases disconnecting the computing system or powering it down.